The remodelling process that results in the net loss of alveolar bone and the reduction of the residual ridge after the extraction of the teeth is well documented. This continual reduction of the residual ridge results in constant prosthodontic re-treatment, a significant socio-economic problem and eventually a patient that is severely handicapped from a complete denture standpoint. The long range objective of this research project is to significantly reduce the amount of residual ridge loss. Although continuous stimulation by pulsed electromagnetic fields has been shown to significantly reduce residual ridge loss in the Beagle dog, the continuous treatment application is not clinically practical. We are specifically proposing to determine if pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) are effective in reducing residual ridge loss when applied to the alveolar bone in a realistic intermittant outpatient mode of treatment. The Beagle dog will be utilized as the animal model and will be assigned to a control group and an experimental group. Both groups will have an edentulous area created by the extraction of all mandibular premolars. The experimental group will have the edentulous areas stimulated by daily one-hour application of PEMF for a period of twenty four weeks. The control group will not have any PEMF stimulation during this time period. All dogs will have the changes of residual ridge height as well as the changes in residual ridge density monitored by bi-monthly image analysis (Magiscan 2). After the cessation of the PEMF stimulation all edentulous areas will be continued to be evaluated bi-monthly for an additional twenty weeks to determine the long range affect of PEMF cessation and determine the post-stimulation rate of residual ridge resorption. The control of residual ridge resorption by this modality has the potential to improve the quality of oral health for millions of edentulous individuals.